RJ45 connectors are generally applied to connect networks through copper lines. The copper lines cannot meet the requirement of high bandwidth transmission. Therefore optical fiber connectors and optical fibers are used to replace the RJ45 connectors and the copper lines and achieve high bandwidth transmission. However, replacing the RJ45 connectors with the optical fiber connectors has a high cost.